


Family

by WitchyBee



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Doofus Rick Is Precious, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchyBee/pseuds/WitchyBee
Summary: The Smiths have a visitor. Jerry is pleased. No one else is.





	

It’s an ordinary Saturday afternoon–or as ordinary as days can be under Galactic Federation regime–when there came a polite knock on the Smith family’s front door.

Summer didn’t even glance away from her smartphone. Beth, in the midst of a wine-induced stupor, continued to stare blankly at the TV, so Jerry took it upon himself to greet their visitor.

“Hi, Jerry. It’s so nice to see you again.”

Rick! Well, not exactly, not their Rick anyway–but Jerry’s favorite Rick, the only version of his father-in-law who had ever shown him genuine kindness: Rick J19ζ7. Jerry pulled him into a hug and they stayed like that for a while, neither man particularly wanting to let go.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Jerry said, ushering Rick inside.

“The Council sent me to–” He stopped mid-sentence, shaking his head. “No, I’m sorry. I can’t lie to you, Jerry. Truth is, I overheard a couple Ricks talking about what happened to Rick C-137, and I wanted to make sure you and your family are okay.”

“Oh.” Jerry deflated a bit. Was that really the only reason? “Well, we’re doing fine. Better than fine. I got a job! But, I mean, since you came all this way from another dimension, why not stay for dinner?”

“I wouldn’t want to impose on your hospitality...” Seeing Jerry’s eager expression, Rick smiled. “I’d like that, Jerry.”

——–

The atmosphere at dinner was kind of...extremely tense, and Jerry didn’t understand why. Beth consumed glass after glass of wine (even more than usual.) Morty picked at his plate without saying a word. Jerry attempted to keep things together with pleasant conversation, but eventually Summer chimed in.

“So are you here to, like, replace Grandpa Rick or something?” she demanded, pointing her fork at Rick. “Because he’s not dead, okay? He will come back and you can’t just–I don’t know–swoop in and–”

“Summer!”

“No, Jerry,” Rick said, calm but sad. “She has every right to feel that way, though it wasn’t my intention to offend anyone or to-to replace your Rick. I never should have come here. I always ruin everything.”

“NO! You’re better than him! And if my family can’t see that then–”

“Shut the fuck up, Dad!” Morty yelled, rising from his seat. “Look, I-I-I know Rick was a total asshole all the time, especially to you, but this guy isn’t him, y-y'know? It’s not fair to us that y-y-you just pretend like everything’s all right. It’s not! We’re not. We m-miss Rick. Our Rick.”

Beth wordlessly got up and left the table, heading the kitchen. No doubt she planned to drown herself in the remainder of the wine bottle. The family followed her lead and dispersed; Summer back to the garage where she had been working tirelessly for months on...something scientific and mysterious. Morty retreated to his bedroom to browse the Federation-approved galatic internet. Teenagers.

Then there were two.

“That...could’ve gone better,” Jerry sighed. “Uh...do you want to hear about my new job?” he asked, hopeful to salvage the evening.

“I would love nothing more, but I think I should go apologize to Beth first. My presence clearly upset her.” Rick was more used to people vocalizing their dislike for him, but he could pick up on the nonverbal cues as well.

Disappointed, but powerless to change his mind–Jerry didn’t know much but he knew where he stood once a Rick decided something–he stayed there, alone at the dinner table. Had it been like this before Rick crashlanded into their lives from outer space? No. His family had maintained some shred of love and respect for him. Why couldn’t they just be happy? They were safe. Life was finally approaching a semblance of normalcy again.

———–

Rick found a despondent Beth slumped against the kitchen counter, eyes heavy-lidded.

“Dad?” She squinted at him for a moment, her brain struggling to focus through a drunken haze. “No. No, you’re–uh. Other one. Y-yeah. Not.” Her lip trembled. “Dad’s gone. Poof. Left me ‘gain. Don’t care ‘bout me or-or-or anyone.”

“Beth, I’m sorry I hurt you. And I’m sorry your Rick–Well, i-it isn’t my place to say but–” He frowned. “I never had any kids of my own. Other Ricks talk about their Beths sometimes, how brave and strong and smart they are. I can tell how proud those Ricks feel, how much they love you. Every version of you, Beth.” He knew this only as an observer, of course, as one Rick who had learned not to take family for granted.

“Wha’ are y...w-why’re you s...?”

Rick knelt down and gently pried the bottle from her loose grip, as he had done for many of his alternate selves before. “Ricks can be very cruel and callous. I-I’ve seen the worst Rickkind has to offer. But sometimes, Beth, they leave because they care too much.”

He was prepared for denial, harsh words, or perhaps both. Instead Beth’s arms wrapped tightly around him, decades worth of tears soaking his labcoat, and Rick soothed her as best he could.


End file.
